elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Rotsonne
'So ihr Lieben. Ich danke euch, dass ihr euch auf meiner Seite verirrt habt und sie bis jetzt schon angeguckt habt. Ich bin nun einige Jahre bei Wikia und arbeite in ein paar Wikis auch regelmäßig viel mit. Hier noch einmal ein großes Danke an meine Freundin die mich zu Wikia gebracht hatte, danke dir. Falls ihr Fragen habt, Hilfe braucht oder generell etwas wissen wollt sprecht mich einfach an, ich stehe euch gerne zur Verfügung. Glg ' http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Rotsonne 1. Dein Name ist? *Eliza 2. Welche Spitznamen trägst du außerdem? *Iza, Izzy... allerdings bevorzuge ich Red oder Reddy xD 3. Bist du im Frühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter geboren? *Sommer 4. Kannst du Rad schlagen? *Ne, nich wirklich 5. Klaust du manchmal? *Ich bin Krösus, habs nich nötig 6. Bist du Fußball-Fan? *Nein 7. Dein Lieblingsfußballlied ist...? *nimm es weeeg :| 8. Am liebsten hörst du...? *hmm, das wird lustig :-D also da wäre mittelalter, celtic, gothik, metal... und ansonsten was gerade im Radio läuft oder was Freunde mir empfehlen mal zu hören ^-^ 9. Kannst du dich am Ellbogen lecken? *Nein 10. Hast du Löcher in deinen Socken? *Wozu gibt’s Stopfgarn wenn man es ja doch nicht braucht?! :-D 11. Magst du Steckbriefe? *Kommt drauf an 12. Wie alt bist du, wenn die nächste WM stattfindet? *4 Jahre älter 13. Was hast du in Mathe? *Die Chance unnötige Sachen zu rechnen.. wer bitte kauft als normalsterblicher 64 Melonen? * rofl * 14. Bist du musikalisch? *Kommt auf den Blickwinkel an xD ich hab fast neun Jahre Querflöte gespielt, singe in zwei Chören, mit dem einen war ich schon in Regensburg, ganz weit weg von Zuhause ^-^ und ansonsten Tanze ich, jetzt bist du dran, ist das musikalisch oder nicht?! 15. Hast du schon mal Papier gegessen? *Nein 16. Welche Farbe haben deine Socken? *Dunkelrot, man könnte meinen Blutrot xD 17. Wo würdest du gerne mal Ferien machen? *An einem Flecken wo mich niemand findet... vielleicht Irland, oder Neuseeland... am liebsten da, wo ich mich mit der Celtischen Mythologie beschäftigen kann 18. Kannst du jonglieren? *Nein 19. Was willst du später mal werden? *Wenn ich das sage ist es kein Traum mehr... aber ich möchte Tierprsychologie machen, es gibt zu viele Tiere die misshandelt worden sind, da muss man echt mal was gegen tun 20. Deine Lieblingsfilme sind ...? *Das ist schwer zu sagen, weil ich so viele Filme schon gesehen habe... am liebsten mag ich jene, die einen zum Nachdenken anregen und man erst nach dem Sinn, der Botschaft suchen muss, die sie übermitteln sollen 21. Magst du Fantasy? *Ja 22. Hast du Herr der Ringe gelesen? *Ja, auch in englisch :P 23. Die Filme gesehen? *Ja, Exented Edition „Mein Schatzzzzz * zischel *“ einfach geil :-D 24. Wie fandest du die Bücher bzw. die Filme? *Bücher super, Filme gut 25. Dein meistgebrauchter Nickname im Internet ist...? *Red, bzw Reddy 26. Wie spät ist es? *18.09 27. Welches Wetter? *Bewölkt, aber der Mond is zu sehen ^-^ 28. Wo liegt deiner Meinung nach der Unterschied zwischen Feen und Elfen? *Feen sind liebe Gestalten, die es meistens nicht zustande bekommen andere zu verletzten, aber Vorsicht vor denen, die sich wehren können, Elfen sind meistens böse.. ich kenne viele, die anderer Meinung sind, aber lass mich nicht mit einer Elfe allein, die ist danach tot 29. Das letzte Wort, das du gesagt hast? *Gefährlich 30. Bist du verliebt? *Warum willst du das wissen?! Ich bin es nicht, hab auch kein Problem das zu sagen, aber diese Frage ist einfach unnötig... 31. Magst du Schwerter? *Ja 32. Was ist mit Bögen? *Ja 33. Wenn du ein Ungeheuer sein müsstest – welches dann? *Weiß nich so genau, irgendein mächtiges.. wobei.. ich töte Ungeheuer lieber, als selber eines zu sein 34. WÄHLE: Hard Rock oder Pop *weiß nich, eher keines von beiden 35. WÄHLE: Lordi oder Robbie Williams *willst du mich verarschen?! 36. WÄHLE: Einhorn oder Phönix *Hmm geht beides? Einhörner sind schön und Anmutig, Phönixe liebe ich, ich mag das Feuer, dass sie im Herzen mit sich tragen ^-^ 37. WÄHLE: Ein Element *Ein Element ist schwer... ich würde sagen alle vier.. Feuer, Wasser, Erde und Wind, sie sind was ganz besonderes 38. WÄHLE: Roman oder Sachbuch *Roman 39. WÄHLE: Fantasy oder Science-Fiction *Fantasy 40. WÄHLE: Schwert oder Bogen *Bogen 41. WÄHLE: Haarbürste oder Kamm *Bürste 42. Greifen wir zurück auf Frage 9. Hast du nach dem Durchlesen VERSUCHT, dich am Ellbogen zu lecken? *Nein wozu auch? 43. Deutschland – Weltmeister der Herzen! Ja oder nein? *Verpiss dich mit deinem Fußball :| 44. Deine Augenfarbe? *Fast Schwarz 45. Lieblingsspruch? *Pfoten weg, das gehört mir! 46. Um noch einmal zu WÄHLEN: Schwarz oder weiß *Schwarz. 47. Und noch mal. WÄHLE: Sakrileg oder Artemis Fowl *Bitte was?! 48. Glaubst du an Gott? *Naja, ich bin ein kritischer Mensch, vielleicht gibt es Gott, aber bisher hab ich nichts von seiner Existenz gemerkt... und bevor du fragst, von meinen Eltern her bin ich streng römisch katholisch 49. Hast du schon mal einen Jungen/Mädchen geküsst (aus Liebe)? *Nein 50. Willst du später Kinder haben? *Vielleicht... ich will erst mal mein Leben selber auf die Reihe bekommen, bevor ich darüber nachdenke 51. Würdest du dich als sportlich bezeichnen? *Naja, ich bin gut im Fahrrad fahren, tauchen, schwimmen, sprinten und wandern... auch reiten und tanzen gehört zum Sport, aber im Moment betreibe ich keinen Sport 52. Schon mal auf einem Nagelbrett gesessen? *Nein 53. Fluch der Karibik geguckt? *„Wo ist Jack, ich kann nicht ohne ihn gehen.. brechen wir auf!“ :-D klaro 54. Bist du Herr-der-Ringe-Fan? *Ja 55. Was wärst du gerne, wenn du kein Mensch wärst? *Ein Weißkopfseeadler, sie sind so faszinierend 56. Die historische Person, die dir am meisten gefällt? *Lucrecia Borgia 57. Ist der Beitrag vor deinem von einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen? *Jungen 58. Je ein Begriff mit F, S, K, der dir spontan einfällt? *Friede, Schweigen und Kinder... ähm, was rede ich da o.o 59. Glaubst du an das Schicksal? *Kommt drauf an, manchmal vielleicht schon, aber das ist eine Gewissensfrage, die jeder mit sich selber klären sollte 60. Welches Lied hörst du gerade? *Epica – Cry for the Moon 61. Ist dein Fenster offen? *Ja, beide 62. Beschreibe ein auffälliges Merkmal an dir. *Meine fast schwarzen Augen.. die sind einfach total auffällig :s LIEBLINGS- 63. Eissorte? *Ich esse kaum eis :-D 64. Buch? *Elfenseele – Zwischen den Nebeln „Ich konnte es einfach nicht weg legen, es gab da plötzlich eine Welt wohin ich fliehen konnte“ 65. Wort? *Pfoten 67. Aufenthaltsort? *In der Natur 68. Computer-Spiel? *Oblivion und Skyrim 69. Gesellschaftsspiel? *Die zwerge und Andor 70. Sportart? *Volleyball, Hockey und Fahrrad fahren 71. Sportspiel? *Ne, lass mal xD 72. Klamotten? *Schwarze Jeans, dunkelblaues Top mit feiner Borte und einem rotkarriertem Hemd darüber und Lederjacke :P 73. Süßigkeit? *Schokolade; aber bitte ohne Laktose xD 74. Beschäftigung? *Schreiben, zeichnen, lesen 75. Schulfach? *Kunst, Biologie, Mathe 76. Musik? *Hab ich doch schon einmal gesagt... neee ich zähl das jetzt nich noch einmal auf, wenn dus wissen willst dann such es dir doch raus! 77. Star (Schauspieler, Sänger etc.)? *Natalie Portman, Cate Blanchett, Oded Fehr und vielleicht sogar Richard Armitage... aber bei dem mag ich eher nur die eine Rolle die er gespielt hat xDD 78. Baum? *Trauerweide 79. Blume? *Vergissmeinnicht und rote Rosen 80. Lied? *Epica – Cry for the Moon 81. GEOlino-Pinboard? *Nimm es weeeg! 82. Ausrede? *Es war der Niemand von Gestern der über Nacht kam, er ist sogar Adelig :-D 83. Witz? *Witze?! Ich bitte dich, versuch doch mal mich zum lachen zu bringen, dann können wir uns auch über nen Witz unterhalten, vorher nicht 84. Kinofilm? *Ähm... ich schau sie eh alle zuhause :-D 85. Fantasywesen? *Weiß nich, ich mag alles was mit Fantasy zu tun hat... aber Dämonen können echt geil sein 86. Comic? *Was zur Hölle?! 87. Ballspiel? *Volleyball 88. Getränk? *Jedenfalls nix alkoholisches 89. Band? *Ähm, Epica is ganz gut, aber ich höre viele interpreten, ich keine wirkliche Lieblingsband 90. Musical? *Ich war noch nie in einem * unschuldig lächel * 91. Landschaft? *Leichte Hügellandschaft mit Bergen im hintergrund und Wald und weite Wiesen... so wie bei mir zuhause :D 92. Fähigkeit (übernatürliche)? *Telepathie wobei, das kann man den meisten Leuten ablesen, was sie gerade denken, dafür braucht man keine Telepathie, nur gesunden Menschenverstand xD 93. Stift (Füller, Kugelschreiber etc.)? *Zeichenbleistift 94. Farbstift? *Ähm... xD 95. Schmuck? *Gold und Silber und Rubine... 96. Wildtier? *Wolf 97. Freizeitpark? *Ich geh kaum dahin, das sind wenn nur aktionen mit Freunden 98. Attraktion im Freizeitpark? *„Sie fangen an mich mit ihrem Freizeitpark zu langweilen“ 99. Gemälde? *Meine eigenen, also lieber Fresse halten xD 100. Wetter? *Kühle Nacht, aber wolkenlos, dass man die Sterne sehen kann 101. Spielst du Playmobil oder Lego? *Lange ists her... ich bin mit beidem aufgewachsen 102. Wie findest du die Red Hot Chili Peppers? *Was zur hölle hast du für einen Musikgeschmack?! 103. Warst du heute schon schwimmen? *Höchstens in selbstmitleid, aber das habe ich nicht nötig, also heute noch nicht 104. Wann warst du zuletzt baden? *Kommt drauf an wie man es sieht :-D 105. Das langweiligste Fach ist deiner Meinung nach ...? *Deutsch... mein Lehrer hat die perfekte Stimme zum einpennen.. und ja es ist mir schon passiert, sogar auch schon in Mathe :-D 106. Was magst du überhaupt nicht? *Unehrlichkeit, ausnutzen von anderen, wenn Jungs denken sie können sich mit ihrem Ego alles erlauben, da biste ja glatt bei mir falsch, kannst ruhig selber für dich sorgen, ich werd mich nicht vor euch auf die Knie schmeißen, geschweige denn mich schmutzig machen, wenn für mich selber, ich bin eh schon alt genug, um zu wissen, wie man sich selber versorgt 107. Welches Essen hasst du? *Fisch 108. Beschreibe mir bitte das Gefühl HASS. *Hass ist dann, wenn man nichts anderes mehr empfindet, als eine übertriebene Abneigung eines Menschen gegenüber. Hass kann sich sehr unterschiedlich auswirken, wer schon einmal wirklich gehasst hat weiß, dass das sogar das Vertrauen zu Freundschaften beeinträchtigen kann. Es kann auch wie ein rotes Tuch sein, bei einem Stier, man muss es einfach vernichten, um in Ruhe das Leben weiter zu führen... 109. Wie isst du deine Spaghetti? *mit Löffel und Gabel 110. Gehst du diesen Sommer zelten? *Der Sommer ist um 111. Gehst du ab und zu im See oder Fluss baden? *Ja, aber selten... ich hab n See quasi direkt vor der Haustür, aber der Tümpel ist echt ekelhaft 112. Wenn du auffallen willst, was tust du dann? *Ich will nicht auffallen, also ist die Frage unnötig 113. Welcher bekannte Bösewicht aus einem Roman wärst du gerne? *Der Charakter ist noch nicht erfunden worden, der ich gerne wäre, aber ich kann mich ja mal hinterklemmen und einen neuen Roman schreiben, vielleicht gibt’s dann ein paar mehr Bösewichte xD 114. Bist du zappelig? *Kommt auf die Situation an, ich kann auch sehr ruhig sein 115. Findest du dich verrückt? *Jeder findet sich verrückt, was soll die Frage?! 116. Wie wirkt der Vollmond auf dich? *Vollmond, bleib mir weg.. ich bin am Vollmondtag sehr unruhig und ich kann die Nacht entweder gar nicht schlafen, oder habe Albträume, also einen schlechten Schlaf... ich glaube nich an diesen scheiß wegen Werwolf oder so, ich war am Vollmond schon immer unruhig, deshalb bleib ich da meistens sehr lang wach, damit ich so müde bin, dass ich nix mehr merke 117. Hast du schon einmal einen Wettbewerb gewonnen? *Kann sein 118. Wenn ja, was für einen? Wenn nein, an welchem willst du noch teilnehmen? *Ich nehm an keinen Wettbewerben mehr teil... irgendwann vielleicht wieder, aber muss jetzt nicht sein 119. Schreibst du gern Geschichten? *Ja 120. Hast du auf GEOlino-Forum schon mehr als 150 Beiträge stehen? *Bleib mir weg mit deinem Geo-lino! 121. Was soll dein Avatar darstellen? *Legolas und Tauriel im Wald 122. Wie bist du auf deinen Nickname gekommen? *1. ich habe rötliche Haare *2. ich mag den Sonnenuntergang *3. Meine Freundin gab ihn mir 123. Wer ist dein Lieblingsfußballspieler, wer deine Lieblingsfußballspielerin? *Geh weg mit deinem Fußball, ich hasse Fußball, raff das endlich! 124. Bist du ein Fan von irgendetwas? *Einem guten Buch, Film oder Musik 125. Bist du Pfadfinder? *Ich wurde da hinein geboren, meine ganze Familie ist das... was dagegen?! 126. Gehörst du einer Religion an? *Römisch katholisch, streng katholisch … :| 127. Hast du die Bibel komplett gelesen? *Ja :s 128. Wann hast du zuletzt eine Ananas gegessen? *Keine ahnung 129. Hmmm... und eine Wassermelone? *Keine ahnung 130. Die letzte Krankheit, die du hattest? *Magenkrämpfe... keine ahnung warum 131. Hast du heute Hausaufgaben auf? *Ja, Deutsch 132. Freust du dich auf die Ferien? *Nein, ich muss so oder so für die schule arbeiten und kann keine Pause machen, also bringen die Ferien kaum etwas 133. Was würdest du mit 20 Euro tun? *Sparen 134. Verwendest du die Anrede „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren“? *Ja 135. Heute schon Erdbeeren gegessen? *Nein 136. Wärst du lieber Ritter oder Pirat? *Hat beides seine Vor und Nachteile 137. Bist du eigentlich brav in der Schule? *Ja, aber nur um meinen Charakter vor den andern zu verstecken, die müssen mich nicht kennen 138. Verlierst du gegenüber deinen Lehrern auch mal die Nerven? *Kann vorkommen, dann muss es mir aber wirklich schlecht gehen.. 139. Hast du Geschwister oder wünscht du dir welche? *Ja und der eine reicht mir xD 140. Mit welcher Schrift schreibst du gerade? *Times New Roman ist das einzige was auf meinem alten PC funktionierte.. hab mich dran gewöhnt 141. Welche Größe? *Für gewöhnlich 11 142. Hattest du schon mal ein Word-Dokument bzw. ein Rag-Time-Dokument über 1.000 Megabite? *Ähm, ist zwar länger her aber ja 143. Wenn JA, war denn das da drin auch alles richtiger Text wie ein Manuskript? Wenn NEIN, wie viele Kilobite hatte dann dein Dokument? *Was weiß ich?! 145. Glaubst du, ich überbiete die 180 Fragen von dagra? (hähähä an dagra) *natürlich schaffst du das... was für eine Frage 146. Schreibst du linksbündig oder in Blocksatz? *Blocksatz 147. Hast du Sakrileg von Dan Brown gelesen? *Nein 148. Wenn es heute null Grad sind und es morgen doppelt so kalt werden soll, wie kalt ist es dann morgen? *0°, kannst du etwa nicht rechnen?! Aber 0°C ist nicht unbedingt kalt... 149. Was magst du am Deutschunterricht am liebsten (GAR NICHTS wird NICHT gewertet)? *Geschichten schreiben ^-^ 150. Hattest du als Mädchen bei den Bundesjugendspielen schon einmal über 1.000 Punkte und als Junge über 850? *Glaube nicht... aber es interessiert mich auch nicht 151. Wie bist du in Schwimmen? *Bin geschmeidig im wasser und kann sehr gut sehr tief tauchen, hab schon bis 5m geschafft, ohne Sauerstoffflasche :P 152. Was könntest du wohl als dein größtes Talent bezeichnen? (Mehrfachnennung möglich) *Fantasievoll und geduldig und liebevoll zu Tieren 153. Hast du schon mal ein T-Shirt bemalt? *Nö 154. Was isst du gleich? *Ein süßes kleines nichts ^-^ 155. Wie lang wird deine Liebe halten? *Was für Liebe?! Eine Emotion, die ich nich kenne... 156. Was magst du lieber, Äpfel oder Birnen? *Geht beides? ^^ 157. Hast du Brieffreunde? *Hatte... 158. Wenn ja, woher kommen die? *Was geht dich das an?! 159. Hat der Admin schon mal einen Beitrag von dir nicht veröffentlicht? *Nein 160. Hatte dein PC schon mal einen Virus? *Nein 161. Wie viele Bücher stehen auf deinem Regal? *88.. huch, ne schnapszahl xDD 162. Was liest du gerade? *The Hobbit, WarriorCats Streifensterns Bestimmung, Der Pferdeflüsterer und Wenn ihr uns findet 163. Was willst du bald lesen? *Alle andern Bücher, die ich noch nicht gelesen hab 164. Was hast du gerade gelesen? *StarWars Angriff der Klonkrieger 165. Nimmst du aktiv an Rollenspielen im Internet teil? *Nicht mehr, hab ich aber lange zeit 166. Wenn ja, schriftliche oder Games? Wenn nein, hast du Lust eines zu starten? *Ähm.. schwer zu beantworten 167. Wollen wir auf dem Pinboard VON MIR – FÜR EUCH ein Rollenspiel starten? *Lass mal, ich such mir wenn schon selber welche 168. Hast du Pflanzen im Zimmer? *Nein, nicht mehr 169. Trägst du gerade ein T-Shirt? *Nein, ist mir zu kalt.. und ja ich darf das, ich bin gerade krank xD 170. Ein Schweißband? *Nope 171. Dein Hintergrund aufm PC, beschreibst du ihn bitte? *Blau mit dem windowszeichen.. ich hab ihn noch nicht geändert xD 172. Hast du auch ALLE Fragen beantwortet? *Jaaa zu befehl du Nervensäge 173. Hast du den Herr-der-Ringe-Soundtrack? *Schon gehört ja 174. Welches sind deine Lieblingscharaktere (aus Romanen)? *Rowan aus Elfenseele – Zwischen den Nebeln 175. Fährst du mit dem Bus zur Schule? *Nein, es sind nur zwei Kilometer, die kann ich auch mit Fahrrad fahren 176. Filme welchen Genres schaust du am liebsten? *Fantasy 177. Wie fandest du diesen Steckbrief? *Weiß nich, er is ziemlich komisch.. 178. Wie lang ist dein längstes Lineal? *Zählt ein Zollstock auch?! 179. Wie groß bist du? *1,78m 180. Beschreibe dich mit drei (mehr oder weniger knappen) Sätzen, bitte. *Ähm, muss das sein?! Mach dir lieber selber ein Bild über mich, ich verrate nich gern was so eindeutiges 181. Wovor hast du total Angst? *Krankenhäuser und meinen Träumen 182. Dein letzter Traum? *Das würde dir wohl so passen! 183. Was würdest du niemals tun? *Jetzt müsste ich eigentlich schreiben mich umbringen, ich bin mir da aber nicht so sicher 184. Wie heißt dein Comic (ich bin mal so frei und passe die Frage an) bzw. wie würde er heißen? *Ich lese keine Comics, folglich mach ich auch keine selber 185. Hast du noch was zu sagen? *The wind whispers and the Demon comes... And you're the next! 186. Hast du Initialen (brauchst sie nicht zu nennen)? *IK, oder auch Lea 187. Was bedeutet dein Name? *Die Gott geweiht ist 188. Wie viele lose Papierblätter fliegen auf deinem Schreibtisch herum? *Genug, aber das ist alles für die Schule... Sobald ich meinen neuen habe ist das vorbei 189. Das beste zu dieser Zeit, dein Lichtblick in der Dunkelheit? *Das mein Fuß aufhört zu schmerzen 190. Ein Zitat, bitte. Es muss nicht von dir sein. *„Solange die Ratten nicht auf dem Boden festkleben ist diese Küche sauber!“ 191. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. *„When the wind whisper the Demon comes... and you're the next!“ 192. Warum hast du (k)eine Signatur? *Ich habe nur einen Künstlernamen, der reicht im Moment :P 193. Wie viele Poster hängen in deinem Zimmer? *3 194. Hast du Probleme mit deinen Knien (Kniescheiben raus etc.)? *Nein 195. Wie bist du insgesamt in Sport? *Muss ich das noch einmal wiederholen?! :| 196. Redest du viel und diskutierst du gerne? *Naja, kommt immer drauf an, ich rede nicht unbedingt, nur wenn es die Situation verlangt 197. Frage 145: Falls du NEIN angetippt hast, bist du KEIN Wahrsager. Karriere beendet! Was war Frage 145 nochmal? *Ich hab es zwar richtig gehabt, aber ich wollte nie Wahrsager werden :-D 198. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. *„Letzendlich ist die Frage immer die Selbe, nur die Antworten sind unterschiedlich. Menschen kommen und gehen im Leben ein und aus. Für die wenige Besonderen würde es sich lohnen, zu bleiben, doch ein ganzer Weg liegt noch vor einem und zu bleiben würde heißen sich zu verändern, So steht mein Entschluss fest und ich geh den Weg, der mir vorherbestimmt ward. Auf Wiedersehen und möge die Sonne dein Leben nie verlassen“